Solangelo Story
by GoddessOfFandoms
Summary: This story is just after the war against Gaea. It's only and main focus is the slight love interest between Nico and Will. It will not be anything sexual just ya know getting to know each other and maybe a hug or two. Also: I DON"T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS AND ALL CREDIT GOES TOO RICK RIORDAN FOR CREATING THIS WONDERFUL DEMIGOD WORLD I CHOSE TO WRITE ABOUT.
1. Chapter 1

Will was in the infirmary taking care of the demigods that had been injured in the battle against Gaea. He was busy running between beds handing out water, feeding people ambrosia and singing to help heal them. He wiped his forehead and looked around the room. Suddenly he was angry. _Where was Nico? I told him to help me. _Just as he finished this thought Nico walked in.

"Where in the Styx have you been?" Will demanded.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "I don't answer to you."

Will rolled his blue eyes. "Whatever. Are you going to help me or not?"

Nico sighed. "Why else would I be here?"

Will shook his blond hair out of his eyes. "Good. Here hand out these ambrosia to the healers."  
Will handed the ambrosia to Nico and their hands brushed causing Nico to momentarily forget what Will had just said.

"Uh what? Oh got it." Nico said and quickly walked away from Will. Will smirked at Nico's back. He loved making the Hades kid nervous.

Nico let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. _Why does Will make me so nervous?_

Nico shook his head. After Percy he wasn't ready to have another crush just yet.

"Here you go. Umm anything I can help you with?" Nico asked the girl he handed the ambrosia too.

"Sure. Could you run an errand for me? I need more bandages. Chiron said there was some at the Big House."

Nico sighed inwardly. _How did I go from being a powerful demigod to an errand boy?_

Nico walked out of the cabin and headed to the Big House. Suddenly strong hands pulled him behind the Apollo Cabin. Nico's instincts took over and he shrugged the hands off and pulled his stygian sword out on his attacker, Will?

"What the Hades Will?" Nico said his sword at Will's chest.

Will just laughed. "You're quick, I'll give you that. I don't really need more bandages I just told her to tell you that."

Nico was confused but kept his sword at chest level. "Why would you do that?"

"Because." Will said leaning against the Cabin. "I wanted a break and I wanted you to join me."

Nico let his sword drop. His stomach suddenly felt like underworld butterflies like it did the time Will held his hand.

"Where are you going?" Nico asked trying to keep his cool.

"Going to the lake. You coming or not?" Will asked as began walking to the lake. Will didn't look back to see if Nico was following him. After Will was a few feet away Nico decided to follow him.

* * *

"So you did decide to come." Will said sitting in the sand. He had taken off his shoes and set them in the sand next to him. Nico sat down arms length away from Will. Nico was absently twisting his ring around his finger. Will looked over at Nico playing with his ring.

"You want to go for a quick swim?" Will asked.

"A swim? No I don't think so. Water is Poseidon's realm I'm a child of Hades."

"Suit yourself. I'm going for a quick swim before I've got to get back to the infirmary." Will said taking his shirt off. He threw it next to his shoes. Nico sucked in a breath. He couldn't help but stare at Will's body. Nico caught himself staring and quickly looked away. Nico could feel his cheeks turning red. Will took off running and jumped in the water. Nico watched Will swim in the water. After a while, Will got out of the water and walked back over to Nico. Nico fidgeted awkwardly. Will smirked and shook the water out of his hair unto Nico.

"Hey!" Nico exclaimed. He grabbed Will's shirt and used it to dry himself off.

"Oh is that my payback?" Will asked, more of a challenge than a question.

"In a way. Just wait until I get all my strength back." Nico said threateningly in a jokingly way.

"That was a threat. I can't wait to see you make your move. The second you do something underworldly you'll be back in the infirmary, spending time with me." Will said smirking at Nico's scowl of frustration.

"You should be getting back to your job." Nico said standing up.

Will stood up too and put his shirt back on, damp spots started showing up on Will's Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. They walked back to the Apollo Cabin side by side.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico looked around his Cabin satisfied. He redecorated the entire Cabin and it looked good. It was no longer a place of darkness of death, but a place of quiet, peace, and maybe a little underworldly. Nico had made the windows a little bigger to let in more natural light. He also re did the beds so they weren't as coffin like. He'd had to suck it up and ask Leo and his Cabin for some help building things. Despite Leo's annoying jokes and wisecracks he built pretty neat and sturdy stuff. Nico had just finished admiring his Cabin when there was a knock on the door. Nico walked over and opened it. Will was standing outside smiling.

"Hey Nico. Leo's been bragging about how he fixed your cabin up and I was wondering if I could check it out." Will said. Without waiting for a reply, Will pushed pass Nico, rubbing his hand over Nico's arm to get into the Cabin. Nico tensed with a strange feeling. This kept happening whenever Will accidently touched him.

"Wow this place does look a lot better. Who would've thought a little sunshine could brighten even the darkest Cabin." Will said to Nico smiling.

Nico shook his head. "Yeah well it's a change I can live with."

Will looked at the beds and saw Nico's bed where he'd thrown his pajamas this morning.

"Aww does the little Hade's kid like superhero pj's?" Will said in mockingly tone.

Nico blushed and quickly covered his pj's with his blanket. "Those are Mythomagic characters."

"Oh right. Well if it helps you sleep better at night." Will said smirking. Nico rolled his dark eyes at Will.

"Okay you saw my Cabin, you saw my pj's, and you saw my bed. Now what do you want?" Nico questioned, getting annoyed at Will. Then realizing what he said he blushed and looked at the ground.

"Well now that you mention it." Will said slowly sitting on Nico's bed, ignoring what Nico had said. "I would like it if you joined me at the Apollo table tonight for dinner." He finished looking at Nico's face for a reaction. Nico blinked not sure he heard right, _did Will just ask me to sit with him?_

"I...Uh… Aren't we all supposed to sit at our own tables?" Nico said weakly.

"Oh come on! Everyone is so relieved that they defeated Gaea no one cares where you sit to eat." Will stood up and stood only a few feet away from Nico.

"Or are you afraid of us? Is that it? Is that why you never come to my Cabin to say Hi or to just chill?" Will said challengingly. Nico swallowed. _I'm not afraid of you guys I'm afraid of the way I feel towards you._

Out loud Nico just said: "I'm not afraid of you! I just.. You know what fine. I'll sit with you, with them for dinner. Happy?"

Will folded his arms, smirked and took a step closer to Nico. Leaning in so they were inches away, "Not yet, but I will be soon." He breathed. Without looking back Will ran out the door leaving Nico's legs feeling weak.


	3. Chapter 3

At dinnertime Nico walked into the pavillion, got his food, offered some to the Gods, then looked around for Will. Suddenly Will was right beside him. Using one hand to hold his food he grabbed Nico's elbow and led him over to the Apollo table. Nico's heart was beating fast as he sat down next to Will. The other campers were laughing and having a contest of who could sing while eating. Luckily they were trained in CPR if any of them choked. Will and Nico sat at the end of the table slightly away from the rest.

"So Nico, when are you coming over to see my Cabin?" Will asked smirking.

Nico took a bite of food, and tried thinking of a way out. Not finding one by the time he swallowed, he shrugged. "I don't know. You're always busy at the infirmary then dinner then we sleep."

Will nodded "You're right." He paused then grinned mischievously. "You'll have to come to my Cabin at night."

Nico almost dropped his fork. "But what about curfew?"

"Well if it gets too late you could always spend the night in my Cabin." Will said making Nico's face turn red. "You're coming over to my Cabin tonight. That's not a question, got it?"

All Nico could do was nod. "Good. Now eat before your food gets cold." Will said.

* * *

That night Nico paced his Cabin floor, twisting his ring and thinking. _Is this really a good idea? What if I end up staying too late and have to spend the night? I mean I guess I do like Will but what about his siblings? What will they think?_

Nico sucked in a breath, pulled his black hoodie up and silently walked over to the Apollo Cabin. He did a loud short knock and Will answered and brought him inside. Once inside Nico looked around. The first thing he noticed was they were alone.

"Where's your siblings?" Nico asked.

"They're spending the night at the infirmary to watch over the injured campers so we have the whole Cabin to ourselves." WIll said. That's when Nico noticed what Will was wearing. Will had on a tank top that showed off his athletic build and patterned pajama pants.

"Sorry did I umm… wake you?" Nico asked distracted by Will.

Will smiled at Nico. "No I just changed into something comfortable." He struck a ridiculous pose. "Aren't they fabulous pj's?"

Nico couldn't help but laugh. It felt good to laugh again. Soon Will was laughing too.

"Nico, I've been wanting to ask you something for awhile now." Will said seriously.

Nico's smile slowly turned to confusion. "What?"

"I've been wanting to see if ah… you know… umm want to be more than just friends?" Will asked awkwardly.

Nico's heart was racing hours more than it should. Millions of underworldly butterflies were in his stomach. "Yeah.. I uh.. would like that." He managed to get out.

"Good because I've also been wanting to do this for awhile now." Will said kissing Nico on the lips. Nico, surprised at first, got over it and kissed back. When they finally pulled away there was a look of satisfaction on Will's face and a look of happiness on Nico's.

Will held onto Nico's hands and led him over to his bed. They sat down and Will reached under his bed. "So I heard you liked Mythomagic. So I got some cards and I learned how to play. Do you want to play a game?"

Nico smiled. "Of course, but be prepared I've had years of practice."

Will laughed. "Well I have beginner's luck!"

After they finished a long game of Mythomagic they realized it was way past curfew. So they moved two bunk beds close to each other and slept holding hands. Both slept, happy to have finally found someone who liked you back.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is my next chapter! Sorry took so long been kinda busy. Alrighty I don't own any rights to these characters they were created by the wonderful Rick Riordan! Without further ado (I've always wanted to say that!), Chapter 4:**

The next morning Will was up first. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked over at Nico. He looked peaceful for once. Will frowned, only in sleep could Nico find peace. Will would have to fix that. Nico's shaggy dark hair fell over his eyes and he made small slight snore noises. Will smirked hearing Nico's snore. He got dressed and decided to wake Nico up. He thought about different ways to wake Nico up and finally decided on just letting him sleep since he looked so calm. Will wanted so badly to kiss him and make Nico forget his problems but he held back. Instead he went and got food for him and Nico to eat. When Will got back Nico wasn't in bed. Will confused looked around the Cabin but couldn't find Nico anywhere. Will ran a hand through his hair and walked outside looking around for Nico. He saw black shaggy hair as he turned a corner. Will ran to catch up to him but when he did Nico wasn't there. Will cursed under breath. _What the Hades is going on? _Will gave up and went to the Hades Cabin. Will started pounding on the door but no one would answer. Will kicked the door in frustration not understanding why Nico was ignoring him. Feeling responsible but not knowing for what, Will went back to his cabin ignoring looks from other campers. Sitting on his bed he ate his breakfast as some of his siblings came back and put their stuff away. The rest of the day Nico was nowhere to be found. Will was hurt and confused. When night finally came Will went for a walk through the forest before curfew. While he was walking his mind wandered back to earlier years of Will's past. He went back to the day he told his siblings he was gay. The day was a chilly autumn day and he had just gotten done cleaning the infirmary when he had decided today was the last day he'd live his life in secret. So turning to his fellow campers he cleared his throat. Despite his nervousness he smiled his crooked grin. Then he started

"Attention everyone. I have an announcement! For a long time now I've hid who I really am but I don't want to anymore."

He paused to make sure everyone was listening he didn't want to repeat himself or have to explain again.

"I'm gay."

He stopped and waited for their reactions. Some were confused others nodded like they already knew.

"So?" Somebody yelled out.

Will grinned and flipped his blond hair. "So all the girls who've been checking me out are going to be very disappointed now."

Everyone laughed and returned to their jobs. It had gone a lot better than he thought it would. Suddenly a short whistle sound snapped him back to the present. Will grabbed his sword and turned in a slow circle. The short whistle came again but not from one direction, It seemed to come from everywhere. Will looked behind a tree when the whistle came again, this time followed by a chuckle. Will looked up and saw Nico sitting in the tree waving at him.

"What the…."

Will started. Nico jumped down and the two stood staring at each other. Will was confused and angry. Especially when Nico didn't seem to understand Will's anger.

"I'm sorry Will. I guess I just couldn't take the feelings I was having. I've always had control over my emotions and then you came along and messed it up."

Will took a step back.

"I..I'm sorry? I thought.. Well I guess I don't know what I thought. I think I'll leave now"

Will turned around his heart torn. Nico grabbed his arm, It felt cool against Will's arm.

"Wait Will. That's not what I meant. I just meant this is all new for me. All these feelings are different than what I'm used to."

Will looked down at the ground, then turned to face Nico.

"So whats that mean for us?"

He blurted out to Nico. Nico blushed and let go of his arm.

"I'm not sure. Are you sure you want there to be an us?"

Will slapped Nico's arm.

"Of course I'm sure death boy. Now kiss and make up?" He smirked.

Nico rubbed his arm and leaned against the tree. Will put one arm on the tree above Nico's head, his other arm he put on Nico's shoulder and leaned in. Nico felt the underworld butterflies in his stomach as they kissed. Alone in the forest except for a few tree naiads who were watching, the two shared a long moment together.


	5. Chapter 5

**I, Goddess of Fandoms, do not own any rights to these characters because they were created by Uncle Rick. I apologise for my hiatus, life keeps getting in the way. Annoying isn't it? Anyways enjoy a longer chapter and I'll write more! Chapter 5:**

Ever since he and Will kissed he felt like he was walking on cloud nine. Nico had spent most of his life thinking he'd be the only demigod who was gay. Now finding someone who was and actually liking them, he was beyond happy. If only Bianca could see me now. He thought to himself. His thoughts traveled back to his sister. He remembered the feverish attempts to bring her back, the emptiness of losing her, and the memories of life with her. The sun beat down on him and his mind traveled to Will. When he first saw him, When he realized he liked Will, their first kiss. He stopped himself when he realized he probably had a stupid look on his face. Nico swallowed and resumed his normal scowl. I don't want the other campers knowing about me and Will and I sure as Hades don't want them to ask a million questions about why I'm smiling. As he reached the dining pavilion he could hear the usual laughter and noise of dinner time. He grabbed a plate, got food, gave the offering then scanned the area for Will. He frowned when he couldn't find him. What could be keeping Will? Sitting down at the Hades's table he began eating. After he finished Will still hadn't shown up. Where is he?

Meanwhile Will had been kept from dinner by his patients. There was still a lot to do and Will had been slacking since he and Nico had been together, Were they together? He didn't know for sure. When they were alone Nico acted as if they were but in front of the other campers Nico avoided Will like Will was contagious or something. Will sighed and shook his head to clear it and finished wrapping bandages. Suddenly Will got a weird feeling in his stomach. He set the bandages down and walked out of the infirmary he began walking towards the Hades Cabin for no reason. When he approached he knew Nico was in there some how.

Nico sat in his room cross legged on the floor. His drawings were scattered around the floor. He stared at them, his hands in his hair re living each of the drawings in his head. Will knocked on the doorframe of the Hades Cabin.

"Hey di angelo sorry I wasn't at dinner I was busy." he called out to the darkness.

Hearing no response he walked into the dark room. He saw Nico sitting on the floor, eyes closed and it looked like in pain. Will stopped walking when he heard the sound of paper under his feet. He reached for the paper as Nico began rocking back and forth. Will gasped and dropped the paper. It was a great drawing of a hideous monster in the tartarus. Realization dawned on Will. He'd heard the stories and the rumors about Nico's time in the tartarus but had never dared to ask Nico about it. Will knelt down and looked at all the pictures. Nico had, instead of talking about or even writing about what had happened in tartarus, had drawn it. It was like a twisted comic book except there was no humor and it was all real. Will had dealt with traumatized campers but this was past his expertise. Still he cared for Nico a lot and decided to help him.

"Nico, Nico can you hear me?" He whispered.

Nico didn't answer but instead rocked slower.

"Good that's a start."

Will crept closer.

"Now try and focus on my voice."

Will began picking up the pictures and stacking them trying to avoid looking. They were terrifying and beyond description. To Nico he began talking about his day and random nonsense trying to get Nico out of his terror attack. Nico's rocking slowed down and then stopped as Will got closer.

"I'm going to reach for your hands now."

Slowly Will reached his hands out. Gently he took Nico's hands off his head and held them. Nico's hands were shaking and Will began to sing softly to get Nico to calm down and heal his panic attack. Nico's hands stopped shaking but his face was still a mixture of terror and pain.

"Open your eyes Nico."

Nico did and Will's heart felt a stab of pain as he saw how wide and terrified Nico's eyes were. Still holding onto Nico's hands he began singing a slow gentle song and Nico's eyes slowly returned to normal as his attack wore away. Worn out Nico pulled out of Will's hands, turned around and laid his head in Will's lap.

Right before he fell asleep he mumbled "You have a great voice. Keep singing."

Will smiled sadly kept singing until he heard Nico's quiet snore. He stayed the rest of the time Nico slept staring at the pile of nightmares on paper.

* * *

Nico slowly opened his eyes to find Will sleeping next to him. Blushing and not remembering why or when Will came in he moved away from Will. He tried to stand up but he felt dizzy and sank back down. His heart skipped a beat as he knew what a dizzy head meant. He looked at Will sleeping with a worried look. _Oh please no. I did not have a flashback when he was here. Oh please no. _Nico then remembered hearing Will's voice and his singing. _Oh Styx. _Nico didn't hadn't told anyone about the terror attacks and that he hardly slept because of the nightmares. Twisting his ring he wanted so badly to shadow travel as far away from here as possible but knowing his physical health he knew he wouldn't make it. Suddenly WIll rolled over and opened his eyes. Nico ran out the door without a word. Will rubbed his eyes and sat up. Nico was gone. Fixing his shaggy hair he headed to get breakfast he needed to talk to Nico about last night. When Will arrived Nico was sitting by himself at his table avoiding Will's looks. After Will got food he walked over to Nico's table but one of his sisters grabbed his arms saying it was a medical emergency and she needed to know what she needed for something. So Will left to help her but not without leaving a note on Nico's table. Nico looked the other way as he did that. After Will was gone Nico opened the note. _**Meet me at the infirmary tonight before dinner we need to talk. Doctor's orders.**_ Nico's stomach flipped as he crumpled the note and shoved it in his pocket. Nico went to do some training to get his head off of everything. When he got there, there was a bunch of campers practicing hand to hand combat. He decided to join in. He was small for his age but life had made him tougher and stranger than he looked. After he took down the first person, a camper he had never met his adrenaline started getting higher and soon he began hitting harder and more violent. The next camper he took out he had never met but ended up breaking his nose and giving him a black eye. The campers pulled Nico off one camper as Nico started letting all his pent up emotions out in one short lived fight with everyone. The campers literally sat on him to pin him down as he screamed and fought back. Will came running when he heard the screams and when he pushed through the crowd that had gathered he saw Nico pinned down and blood everywhere.

"Nico! Stop right now!" He shouted. The others let him go as an angry Will came over. Nico laid there his adrenaline fading. Will pulled him up roughly and dragged him to the infirmary.

"Bring the other injured." He called to the campers standing around. To Nico he said angrily.

"Nico what the Styx were you doing?"

Nico said nothing as he felt guilty and embarrassed. Nico tried to shrug off Will's arm but Will just held him tighter.

"No, you're going to the infirmary and staying there for awhile."

Will dragged Nico to a separate room and shoved him into a cot. Nico tried to get up but Will pushed him down.

"C'mon Solace!"

"No lay down! I will put arm restraints on you if you won't listen to me!"

Will threatened.

Nico snorted. " There is no arm restraints on this cot. I could take you anyway."

Will raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Saying nothing he turned around and before Nico could stop him, injected him with a calming serum.

"I will find arm restraints Nico." He said as Nico faded into sleep.

Will shook his head as Nico collapsed into the cot. Will's anger faded as he saw the face of a demigod who went through so much for someone so young sleep peacefully.

* * *

Will was sitting next to Nico's cot when Nico woke up. Nico tried to rub his eyes but realized they were tied down. "WIll?" he asked astonished Will had actually put restraints on him.

"I'm sorry Nico but the other campers insisted you wear these as did Chiron. They're for your own protection and ours."

Nico slammed his head back. Breathing hard and staring at the ceiling he asked in tight voice

"For how long do I have to be tied up?"

"Until I figure out why you did what you did and I say you're safe to be around."

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me Nico"

Nico just squeezed his eyes tight.

"All I remember is having a surge of strength and facing off then you showing up and nothing."

Will wrote stuff down in his notebook. Nico looked at his arms and saw huge black and blue bruises. He also realized he was wearing pajamas that he hadn't been wearing when he got here. Looking at Wil writing he realized he had changed him into pajamas while he was knocked out. Blushing he waited until Will was done writing.

"Will. Did you?.." He didn't finish as he gestured to his clothes and Will nodded.

"Your clothes were covered in dirt and blood. I had to put you in something clean." Will said smiling to himself. Nico blushed. WIll wanted to say _You have a nice body by the way._ But he didn't instead he said

"Nico. We need to talk about what happened three nights ago."

"Three nights ago? I've been out for two days?! How much of that stuff did you give me Solace?"

"Relax I'm a doctor I knew what I was doing. Now back to my question."

Nico sighed. "If I answer will you untie me?"

"Maybe."

"Fine. I haven't been able to sleep through the night since… you know. When i can't sleep I draw. That's what you saw when you came in."

"How often does this happen Nico, the terror attacks?"

Nico's eyes closed again but it felt good to get it off his chest.

"Once, twice, three times a week. No one knows except for you. I'm usually alone when it happens and I wake up the next day with no memory of what triggered it."

While Nico retold accounts of when it happened Will wrote everything down. In the back of his head he thought Nico might need mental help but that would be a last resort. When Nico was done and Will thought he had all the info he needed for the moment they sat in silence thinking. Finally Will broke the silence

"You really injured some campers. If they weren't scared of you before they are now."

Nico blushed and looked at the other wall.

"I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry."

After another moment in silence Will broke it again.

"Well I'll go add these notes to your medical file. Lunch should be brought to you soon." He began to walk away

"Wait a minute Solace. Aren't you going to untie me? I'm fine really I am."

Will smiled and walked back to Nico leaning over he kissed Nico.

"Oh I know you won't attack anyone else but I enjoy you being tied up. Besides now I'm not lonely at work." Winking at Nico he kissed him again. Nico wanted to grab Will's blond hair but couldn't. Will sensed Nico's frustration and smiled into the kiss.

"Don't worry I'll be back to feed you lunch. Don't go anywhere."

"Solace!" Nico yelled after Will who ran away laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again I apologize for not writing sooner. Really I do (Also a s/o to you amazing readers for commenting and reminding me to continue writing!). SO for the next chapter(s) this story is going to get darker. No, wait! Not like blood and gore! Gods no, more like addiction. Yeah this story took a turn. I was trying to do a cute love story and then bam the darkside took over and here you go. As always I do not own these characters they're Uncle Rick's (hopefully he won't mind what I'm doing with them…).**

Nico lay in his bed waiting for Will. He counted the beams of wood that made up the ceiling. When he finished with that he attempted to count the grains of wood but soon gave up. With a sigh he got out of bed, his patience was running out. Nico paced around his hospital room. _Three weeks I've been here. Three weeks! They can't keep me in here. Don't they know I can just shadow travel right out of this room? _He sighed. That was a lie. He couldn't shadow travel, his mind wouldn't concentrate. He looked down at his hands. They were shaking all on their own. Nico tried to will them to stop but they wouldn't. Tucking his hands under his arms he continued pacing. Nico knew what was happening. He had felt himself panicking whenever Will was late to give him his medicine. Nico felt strong cravings for more after Will would give him his dose. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Will walked in carrying a tray of food, Stopping Nico's train of thought.

"Would you stop pacing! You're wearing out the perfectly good floor."

Nico glared at him.

"Oh stop it deathboy. C'mon I brought you lunch. Let's eat."

Will set the food down on the floor and sat cross legged eating a sandwich.

"So I talked to Chiron and he said your house arrest is going to last a little longer due to your umm most recent outburst."

His recent outburst was he had thrown a tray at the door at the same time some one came through and hit them in the face. Nico hadn't meant to hit them he was just angry and threw it.

"I'm going to shadow travel out of this Hades hole." Nico snapped using his own father's name.

Will started to laugh but choked on his sandwich and began coughing. Recovering he said:

"You couldn't shadow travel to the door. I'm a Doctor and you sir, do not have enough strength for that."

Nico finally sat down. Instead of grabbing a sandwich he reached for Will's hand. Will froze mid chew.

"Umm Nico?"

"Will I need help."

"No kidding sunshine. That's why you're here." He said with a nervous laugh.

"No! stop calling me that" He paused. " I need you to do me a favor."

Will pulled his hand away from Nico.

"What kind of favor?" He asked suspiciously.

"I need more of that medicine you gave me."

"Nico I can't do that. I already give you the max amount."

Nico stood up frustrated. He stormed over to the corner of his room and turned his back to Will. He took a deep breath as Will sat nervously not sure what to do.

"Please Will. If you really love me, please, I need more."

Will stood up and dropped his food.

"Nico please. You know I can't."

Nico came over to Will and stretched his arm out to Will.

"Look at this Will, my hands won't stop shaking. I need more or it's never going to stop."

Will just shook his head and reached for Will's hands. Holding them he looked into Nico's eyes.

"Nico. You're not the first patient to feel a slight addiction towards our medicine, but I won't be the one to encourage or allow you to become an addict."

Now it was Nico's turn to pull his hands away.

"I'm not an addict Will! I just… I just need more okay?"

"Nico stop. I know you've had it rough since… well since the war but please, you're not acting like yourself." There was a long silent pause. Then Nico broke it.

"Get out Will." He whispered.

"Nico..."

"Get out!" Nico screamed and shoved Will. Not having as much strength as Will he only managed to rock him. Will was extremely worried about Nico but picked up his tray and walked out of the room without a word. When Nico was sure Will was gone he began to cry. Something he never allowed himself to do. This time he couldn't stop.

* * *

Will stood just outside the infirmary holding the tray in shock. Nico has a drug addiction,and it was all his fault. Will shook his head. No it wasn't his fault he knew that, but he still felt responsible. He had tried to give Nico Ambrosia but there was only so much you could give a demigod. Suddenly, the tray fell out of his hands as he lost feeling in his arms. Will was confused until he saw Nico walk around to face him. _How did he get out of his room? _Will thought just as he fell to the ground and lost feeling in his legs.

"Nico? what-" He couldn't finish as his tongue went numb. _The door was locked only I have the key. _

"I'm sorry Will. You'll be fine in a few hours. I need more now and I know where you keep it." The last thing Will saw as his eyes closed was Nico taking out his key to unlock the medicine. He watched as Nico wiped away his tears, then Will's world went dark.

* * *

Nico's face, he knew, was tear stained but this may be his only opportunity to get more of the drugs he needed. Nico stared at Will's lifeless body. It was too easy taking the patch out of Will's pocket to put him to sleep. Will was too trusting and let his guard down when he was around Nico. Nico felt bad treating Will like this. Nico couldn't help it, he didn't feel like himself when he didn't have the drug. Nico ran to where the Apollo kids kept their medicine stock. He only had a few minutes before someone found Will. Nico knew he wasn't strong enough to carry Will so he had left him where he fell. Fumbling with the lock he eventually got it open. He scanned the shelves and shelves of pills and syrups and other unidentifiable substances. He finally grabbed what he'd been looking for and was pocketing it when he heard the first shouts of an Apollo camper. Quickly he shut the door and locked it. He heard more voices calling for him and he knew he had to get out of there. He ran/stumbled towards the woods. Making it to the trees he hid behind it as the first camper went into the medicine closet. Breathing heavily he stumbled deeper into the woods. His hands were shaking now more than they ever had before. He was sweating and his vision was blurry. He made it to a small pond and without hesitating used the water to swallow two pills. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the sensation of feeling in control and a clear mind. Slowly standing up, he looked around and tried to make sense of where he was.

* * *

Will woke up in a hospital bed. Which was unusual, he'd never been in a hospital bed. He was always the one besides it.

"Will? How ya feeling?" A girl's voice asked.

Will swallowed "Nico?" he asked surprised by the raspy sound that was his voice. She handed Will a cup of water. He drank it thirstily.

"He's... He's missing. We're searching the camp for him" She avoided his eyes. "We informed Chiron. He sent the Ares cabin out for him. They're treating him like he's a criminal."

Will put his arm over his eyes. "No, no, no! He's not a criminal he's just…" Will couldn't finish.

"I know you care about him Will, but he's… he's a lot to handle. We all know he's got a lot of baggage, we don't know what but it's obvious he does."

"Shut up!" Will said angrily making her jump. "You don't know anything about him!"

"Will, he's dangerous. You're so captivated by him, you don't realize how dangerous he is. That's why he attacked you."

Will got out of bed and grabbed the girl's shoulders. " Shut up! He's not the only one who's dangerous." He hissed. The girl shook him off and ran out. Will sighed. He knew Nico was dangerous, he was the son of Hades after all. However, at this moment, Nico was acting more like a cornered animal then a criminal. Yes he was dangerous but only if trapped. Will had to find Nico before the Ares cabin did.

* * *

Nico was trapped. If he left the camp all sorts of monsters would attack him. They'd find him as soon as he stepped out of the camp. _The curse of being a son of the big three._ Nico thought. _Scratch that, being a_ demigod _was a curse. _Nico knew he could survive in the woods, but with the Ares cabin on his trail he wasn't sure how much longer. He decided his best course of action was to stay in the middle of the forest. _Don't get too close to the edge._ He thought. _And find food!_ his stomach chimed in. _Shut up! _he told his stomach. His stomach growled in response. Suddenly, a surge of pain shot behind Nico's right eye. He reached for his eye as he fell to the ground. He let out a small gasp as the world around him became weirder. Everything was brighter, noises became louder and nothing was as it seemed. _What's happening? _Nico thought as he felt himself crumple into a ball. He no longer felt in control of his body and his hallucinations were just beginning.

* * *

Will was getting a bag of overnight supplies when the same girl walked in. This time she came with reinforcements. More specifically, two children of Ares. The guy a tall, bulky and very mencing, spoke first.

"So you're the one who's been taking care of Nico huh?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Will snapped. He didn't have time for this.

"Will, they want to know if you know where Nico might have gone, and what he took from the medicine closet."

Will folded his arms. " No."

The Ares girl lifted an eyebrow, she was equally buff and menacing as her brother. "No what? You don't know where he is or what medicine he took?"

"Yeah." Will replied, he smirked but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

The Ares guy gave a low growl and took a step forward. His sister held him back. Barely.

"Will come on. This is no time to mess around. If you know something the best thing to do is to tell us." His sister said exasperated.

Will used the sibling term loosely because it was all messed up anyway. Will glared at her in response. The Ares girl stared at Will, probably trying to figure out if he was worth beating up or not. Before she could, her brother grabbed Will and shoved him against the wall. Will's head hit the wall so hard he saw stars.

"Listen. We don't have time for your little games. Tell us what you know, or we'll make you talk." The girls did nothing to stop him. Will was sure he was going to have bruises on his arms tomorrow from this guy's hands.

Will lifted his chin. "I won't tell you anything bonehead."

"Fine. Then this is going to go very badly for you." He threw Will to the ground and pinned him to the ground. He pulled out his knife which had a wicked looking blade.

This time Will's sister took a step forward. "Is that really necessary?"

The Ares girl grabbed her arm. "You know it is. We have to find him. Let's go outside." She practically dragged her outside.

"Why are you protecting Nico? What's he ever done for you?"

Will was slightly surprised. His sister hadn't told them he liked Nico.

"More than you'll ever know." Will said angrily, fighting to get up. If you've ever fought with an Ares kid you know it's very hard to do so. The guy slapped Will so hard he thought he tasted blood. "Where is Nico?"

"I don't know!"

Which was the truth.

"What did he take?" Will hesitated.

The boy noticed and loosened his grip for a second. "So you do know that."

Will took that opportunity to push him off. Will tried to crawl away but he grabbed his ankles and dragged him back.

"I'm not done with you! What did he take?" "Will said nothing.

The guy raised his hand to punch Will but in doing so left him open to a pressure point which Will used. The guy crumpled to the ground but not before giving Will a nice black eye. Will fell to the ground too. _Who knew having Nico as your boyfriend was going to hurt so much? _He thought to himself as he picked himself back up and went to get ice.


End file.
